


Winter Bells

by Squarepeg72



Series: Out of the Box [4]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bells, F/M, Surprises, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Can Thor talk Hermione into leaving the warmth of their cabin for and adventure in the snow? Can he convice her that the rewards are worth the cold?





	Winter Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's Enchanted Wonderland Holiday Fic Collection 2018
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/45300163115/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Song: Winter Wonderland by Michael Bublé

He was up to something. She kept finding bells around the cabin. The cabin, he had insisted they rent for the holidays. Now, she was stuck in the wilds of Scotland, with nothing but bells, snow and … snow. Not exactly how she had planned to spend her holidays.

Hermione knew Thor loved winter but this was ridiculous. He kept trying to get her to go out and “watch it snow.” She could watch the snow just fine from where she was sitting. Snow should be enjoyed from behind glass and brick.

“Thor, I can watch it snow from the comfort of this couch.” Hermione cradled her cup of hot chocolate in her hands. “I am beginning to think that you are your brother.”

“I promise you, It is I, Thor, son of Odin.” Thor turned away from the window and looked at Hermione. “Loki is busy making mischief somewhere, I am sure. Come outside with me.”

“Unless you can find a way to keep me as warm as I am now when I am out in _that_ , I am not going anywhere. I have hot chocolate, a warm fire, and you. Why would I want to go anywhere else?”

“Because there is magic in the snow.” Thor grinned and dropped a small bell in her lap.

“Thor Odinson, why do I keep finding these things in the strangest places?” Hermione held up the small bell like is was cursed. “Are you trying to tell me something?”

“So suspicious, my love.” Thor took the bell from Hermione. “They are just symbols of winter. What could possibly go wrong with a bunch of bells?”

“Don’t ever ask that question. I have had too much experience with unpleasantness after someone asks that question.” Hermione shuttered as she stared into the fire.

Thor set the bell on the table beside the sofa. Settling in beside Hermione, Thor wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. “You worry too much. It is just the two of us, in this beautiful cabin, enjoying time together. I have nothing planned other than enjoying time with you.”

“Plans have a way of changing, my dear. Promise me, no surprises.” Hermione rested her head against his shoulder and drifted off to sleep. “No surprises.”

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

The sound of sleigh bells woke Hermione from her nap. Thor had gone out to find the perfect tree and should be back to their cabin soon. Sending Thor on a quest for the perfect tree let her stay curled up on the sofa and out of the cold. She walked to the small kitchen to check on the meal she had started in the slow cooker. She lifted the lid to stir the soup before she returned to the living room.

Looking out the window, Hermione searched for the source of the sleigh bells and Thor. He needed to get back soon so they could get the tree set up and decorated before dinner. It should not take long to fill the branches with the bells she had been finding hidden around the cabin during this visit. She had to do something with the collection she had developed and a bell tree could become a holiday tradition for them.

The sound of sleigh bells was getting closer. Hermione could not see much past the porch through the falling snow, but she could hear well enough. She was starting to worry because Thor wasn’t back and it would be dark soon. She did not like the idea of him wandering around in the dark and cold. “Just because you are the God of Thunder does not make you invincible,” she muttered as she continued watch the snow fall.

“This is ridiculous,” she muttered as she reached for her wand. “I am a witch. I do not need to squint to see what the snow is hiding. _Revelio_.”

What she expected and what the spell revealed were two very different things indeed. Instead of seeing a blond God dragging a tree through the snow, Hermione was staring at two horses pulling a sled being driven by a lunatic. A grinning, golden-haired lunatic wielding a small evergreen like his mythical hammer. “What have you done, Golden Boy?” Hermione shook her head.

“Hermione Jean Granger, I have come to free you from this cabin and take you on a grand adventure,” Thor answered her question with a flourish and bow. “I have completed the quest for a small evergreen to cover in bells and now I am taking you for a sleigh ride.”

“Thor, I am not dressed for an adventure and dinner is almost done. Come in out of the cold.” Hermione tried to keep a straight face but failed. “The only way I will go on a grand adventure is if there is a heater in that sled.”

“My lady, this is a magical carriage and the adventure awaits. Bundle up while I set up this perfect evergreen. We leave for our adventure in twenty minutes.” Thor set the tree against the edge of the sled and stepped into the snow. “Twenty minutes, my lady.”

“This had better be an amazing adventure.” Hermione watched Thor carry the tree into the cabin. “It is too cold to be chasing dragons and snowflakes.”

_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Hermione smiled as she watched Thor sleep. They had fallen asleep, tangled together, on the sofa after dinner. Apparently, questing for the perfect tree and taking a sleigh ride were enough to wear out the God of Thunder. She watched the firelight play over his face as he softly snored.

_Revelio_. Hermione whispered as she looked at her left hand. A beautiful ring sparkled into existence on her ring finger. Thor’s adventure had taken them to a small glade not far from the cabin. A snowball fight followed by making snow angels and catching snowflakes on their tongues was a perfect way to spend time together. She had not enjoyed snow this much since she had been a small child. Thor had surprised her when he dropped to his knee and grabbed her hand as she turned to walk back to the sled. “My lady, marry me.”

It felt like a million years had passed before she could form the words to accept his proposal. She ended up nodding as she whispered, “Yes.” She let the tears fall as he slipped the ring onto her finger. She had spent the whole ride back to the cabin staring at her hand.

_Absocandio_. With a whisper, the sparkle faded and Hermione smiled. She and Thor knew the ring was there but they were not ready to let the rest of the world know. “Sweet dreams, Golden Boy.” Hermione snuggled back into Thor’s chest and let her eyes drift shut. Maybe, adventures in the cold weren’t so bad after all.


End file.
